


Dis-lui

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi c’était aussi difficile. Ce n’était que trois petits mots à dire et pourtant cela lui semblait plus insurmontable que n’importe quel combat qu’il avait pu livrer.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dis-lui

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Fictober 2020. J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi c’était aussi difficile. Ce n’était que trois petits mots à dire et pourtant cela lui semblait plus insurmontable que n’importe quel combat qu’il avait pu livrer. ‘Je t’aime.’ C’était pourtant si facile à dire lorsqu’il était devant son miroir. Mais lorsqu’il se trouvait face à Lucy, il se trouvait incapable de parler. Chaque jour, il se disait : ‘Dis-lui, c’est le bon moment.’

« Lucy, je... »

Il était incapable de prononcer le reste. « Je vais commander à boire, tu veux quelque chose ? » Finissait-il par dire. Ou alors : « Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? » Et à chaque fois, il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire. Il savait que tout le monde pensait qu’il ne comprenait rien à l’amour. Mais il savait ce qu’il ressentait pour Lucy. Il l’aimait chaque jour un peu plus et ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu’il éprouvait.

Quand il regardait ses amis, cela leur semblait si facile. Il savait que Gray avait dit à Juvia qu’il l’aimait. Natsu voyait bien l’air idiot que Gray avait lorsqu’il était avec elle. Il savait aussi que Gajeel avait avoué ses sentiments à Levy. Ils allaient avoir un enfant et il avait entendu Levy en parler à Lucy. Natsu n’était peut-être pas quelqu’un de romantique, mais il ferait tout pour réussir à avouer ses sentiment à Lucy.

******

Natsu attendait Lucy un peu plus loin, tandis qu’elle raccompagnait Asuka chez elle. Arzak et Biska étaient partis en mission pour la journée et ils leur avaient demandé de garder leur fille. Asuka s’était tellement amusée la dernière fois, qu’elle était impatiente de passer la journée avec eux. Et Natsu avait découvert qu’il aimait s’occuper d’elle. Elle était toujours prête à s’amuser et à le suivre dans de nouvelles aventures. Sous la surveillance de Lucy, qui se trouvait obligée de les surveiller tous les deux. La jeune constellationniste arriva vers lui et sourit.

«Arzak a couché Asuka. Elle était épuisée, dit Lucy.  
-Ça ne m’étonne pas. Elle s’est amusée aujourd’hui. »

Il la raccompagna jusqu’à son appartement. Lucy lui racontait quelque chose, mais Natsu avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu’elle lui disait. Il était comme hypnotisé par elle. Sa façon de marcher, sa façon de parler, son regard qui s’illuminait, son sourire. Il sentit son cœur se remplir d’amour.

« Je t’aime. »

Lucy se tut et tous deux s’arrêtèrent de marcher. Natsu avait les yeux écarquillés et rougissait. Quant-à Lucy, elle était tout aussi écarlate que lui. Il n’en revenait pas qu’il ait pu avouer ses sentiments aussi facilement. Il n’avait pas réfléchi, il s’était laissé envahir par ce qu’il ressentait.

Mais Lucy n’avait pas réagit. Natsu eut soudain peur de ce qu’il allait se passer. Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui ? Il n’avait pas réfléchi à ce qu’il se passerait si c’était le cas. Il croyait que le plus dur était de lui dire qu’il l’aimait, mais en fait, c’était l’attente de sa réponse. Il eut l’impression que son cœur s’arrêtait. C’était une erreur. Il n’aurait jamais dû lui dire. Elle allait lui répondre qu’ils étaient juste amis. Il en était sûr. Lucy détourna le regard, de plus en plus rouge. Il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi intimidée.

« Je… Je t’aime aussi. »

Natsu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant avoir mal compris. Il s’approcha d’elle et la pris dans ses bras. Lucy passa ses bras autour de lui. Ils finirent par s’écarter légèrement. Natsu lui caressa la joue avec le pouce et se perdit dans son regard. Ils approchèrent leurs lèvres et s’embrassèrent. Toutes les peurs de Natsu s’envolèrent. Il avait enfin réussi à dire ces trois petits mots qui avaient tellement d’importance pour lui et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

_Fin ___


End file.
